SILVIA LOPEZ: User Guide and Manual
by AnimeChick24
Summary: Based off LolliDictator's Manuals. This is the USer Guide for the country of Peru. OCC. I do not own Hetalia


**(I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! Based of LolliDictator's Manuals) **

**SILVIA LOPEZ: User Guide and Manual**

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**Technical Specifications:**

Name: Silvia Lopez. Will respond to: "Silvia", "Pochi", "Peru" and "Little Sister"

Age: 28

Place of Manufacture: Lima, Peru

Height: 5'8

Weight: N/A due to the fact that the creators feared for their lives

**Your SILVIA LOPEZ unit comes with the following accessories: **

One (1) Grey Military Uniform

One (1) Pair of Black Military Boots

One (1) Multi Colored Dress

Three (3) Balls of Multi Colored Yarn

One (1) Pan Flute

One (1) Art Book

One (1) Book of Peruvian Recipes

Four (4) Boxes of Mojitos

One (1) LLAMA unit

**Programming: **

Your SILVIA LOPEZ unit is equipped with the following traits:

Artist: Your SILVIA LOPEZ unit is an extremely good artist. So, if you need her to get a job, ask her for some of her works and watch the cash flow in.

Singer: Do you need a lead singer for a band? Well, your SILVIA LOPEZ unit is a remarkable singer and does not have stage fright so get her a gig and watch her accumulate fans and money!

Chef: You SILVIA LOPEZ unit is an amazing cook so if you are hungry or need some extra cash, send her to a Spanish restaurant and she will be the next head chef!

Babysitter: Though at times she may not look like it, your SILVIA LOPEZ unit is great with kids. If you need someone to watch your younger siblings or kids then your unit is great for the job!

**Removal of your SILVIA LOPEZ from Packaging:**

Your SILVIA LOPEZ unit is an earlier riser and should have no problem waking up. But just to be safe, here are a couple methods to wake up your unit.

1. Cook an aromatic Peruvian or Spanish dish (ceviche, paella, etc) or a Mojito and place it near the box. Your unit will break out of her box and try to get to the food or drink. You can take this time to reprogram her.

2. Activate her LLAMA unit. Your unit will proceed to get out of her box and then play with her LLAMA. While she is distracted you can take the time to reprogram her.

3. Get one of your unit's sisters to wake her up. She will respond positively to having her sister there and then you can take this time to re program her.

4. Play traditional Peruvian music or Spanish music. If you play the Peruvian music, you will hear humming coming from inside the box and it is safe to remove the lid. If you play Spanish music, your unit will break out of her box and proceed to dance. Either way, you can reprogram her.

5. If you are confident, you can just open her box and wake her up. If shipping went well, she will wake up and introduce herself. You can take that time to reprogram her. If shipping did not go well, she will wake up and be very violent. We are not responsible for any injuries due to bad shipping. After she settles down, you can reprogram her.

**Reprogramming**

After waking up your SILVIA LOPEZ unit, you can reprogram her with the following modes:

_Happy (Default)_

_Generous (Default)_

_Nice (Default)_

_Sister _

_Cleaning_

_Moody (Locked)_

The SILVIA LOPEZ unit comes in her _Happy, Generous _and_ Nice_ modes because she is naturally a nice person. In these modes, she will be nice towards everyone and will be generous, whether it be money, time or anything else.

To get your SILVIA LOPEZ unit into her _Sister_ mode, just tell her that Spain is trying to take one of her sisters away. In this mode, your unit will become very protective/possessive of her sisters and may be a little hostile towards you or other units. To get her out of this mode, tell her that you were kidding and give her a mojito.

To get your SILVIA LOPEZ unit into _Cleaning_ mode, put her near a mess and she will proceed to clean after lightly scolding you about being messy. Your unit hates messes. To get her out of this mode, let her clean until it is perfect and then she will revert back to her normal self.

_Moody _is locked for a reason. In this mode, she will be cold to everyone including her sisters. She will lock herself in her room and refuse to see anyone. For whatever reason you may have to want her in this mode, ask about her past and say that Spain was right for colonizing her sisters and her. To get her out of this mode, say that Spain was wrong for colonized her sisters and her.

**Relationships with Other Units**

ELENA LOPEZ: This is one of your unit's sisters. She gets along with this unit very well. In the past, they were all colonized by Spain and were extremely close. She helped this sister in war but this sister backed out on her and made the war only between SILVIA and her other sister.

MERCEDES LOPEZ: This is another one of your unit's sisters. They get along and were very close when they were colonized by Spain. She was in a war with this sister after ELENA backed out.

ALEJENDRA LOPEZ: Another one of your unit's sisters. They get along. They were close when being colonized by Spain.

ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO**:** Your unit gets along with this unit. He often tries to flirt with your unit but she denies his advances. He colonized her in the past.

**Cleaning**

Your unit is completely capable of cleaning herself and will most likely hurt you if you try to help her.

**Feeding**

Your unit can feed herself. She will most likely cook for herself but may ask for you to cook for her once in awhile.

**Rest**

She will go to bed at night and will wake up early but she may take siestas in the afternoon.

**FAQ**

Q: My unit keeps yelling "VIVA PERU!" and drinking a lot of coffee and mojitos. What is going on?

A: It is most likely July 28 and that is Peruvian Independence Day. Don't worry, she will be back to normal soon.

Q: My unit is sulking! Why is she doing that?

A: She most likely got in a fight with one of her sisters. Don't worry, give it a few days and she will be back to normal!

Q: My unit keeps going shopping and now I am broke!

A: Well, this unit enjoys shopping so ask her to get a job so she can afford her shopping trips.

**Troubleshooting**

Problem: My unit if very angry toward MERCEDES LOPEZ and is ignoring ELENA LOPEZ. What is wrong?

Solution: You have unlocked _War _mode. This is because Peru was helping Bolivia in a war with Chile but Bolivia backed out and made it a war only between Peru and Chile. Don't worry, give your unit a few days and she will be back to her old self!

Problem: My unit did not respond to any of the ways of waking her up but when I opened the box, there was a teenage girl with black hair and tan skin wearing a gold dress and speaking a language that I don't understand!

Solution: Whoops! We must accidently sent the INCA unit. This is when all of South America was one empire and the Incans ruled. She does not know English or modern culture. To get her back to normal, leave her with Spain for a month and she will be back to normal and her sisters will be with her. Or, you can just send her back and we will send you the original SILVIA LOPEZ.

**End Notes**

If you take proper care of your unit and are nice then your SILVIA LOPEZ unit will be an enjoyable companion! Good Luck!


End file.
